Shattered
by ForeverDreamer12
Summary: He thinks it was all his fault. He thinks he should've done something. All he knows for certain is that he doesn't want to be himself anymore. (A one-shot. Rated T because I'm totally paranoid. Warning: Mentioned character death. No slash intended)


_Shattered- A Ninjago One-Shot_

* * *

**I cried so damn much while writing this (at fricking 1 AM; why do all good ideas come late at night or while in the shower?).**

**Warning: character death, possible OOC-ness, mild language, slight blood. No slash intended.**

* * *

The rain did nothing to ease my aching heart; after all, water extinguishes even the brightest of fires. When the spark flickers and dies, every light goes out. The cold comes to play, bringing along with it the harsh truth of reality . . . "Nothing ever lasts forever . . ."

"WHY MUST IT HAPPEN NOW?!" I slam my fist into the table, tears leaking from my eyes. "WHY NOW, DAMMIT?!" My friends look at me, their eyes dark, watery pits of silence. Yet they still speak . . . I can't listen . . . I let their replies all fade into the background . . .

" . . . he saved your life . . ."

_(I remember it all. It flashes before my eyes now like a lightning bolt.)_

" . . . you could've died . . ."

_(The screams of the others as the blade struck him across the chest . . . )_

" . . . remember him . . ."

_( . . . blood everywhere . . . )_

" . . . always the loyal one . . ."

_( . . . he fell to the ground, his life drained from him in mere seconds . . . )_

" . . . his last choice . . ."

_( . . . I could've saved him . . . )_

" . . . our brother . . ."

"I COULD'VE SAVED HIM!" I suddenly snap and grab the water glass beside me, throwing it all the wall. It shatters slowly, right in front of me, every crystal piece falling into the pool of water below it. Falling . . . breaking . . . Everything's breaking . . . breakingbreakingbreaking-

"It's all my fault," I whisper, shaking. "He died BECAUSE OF ME!" The others try to reassure me, but their voices do nothing more but test the ice to see how strong it is. Why can't they just break it? Why can't they just break me open and let me out?

_(WHY WON'T THEY WAKE ME UP?!)_

"Too many gone . . ." I sob, my whole body shaking with emotion. "It's just one after another! I'd lost everything, but I found something new! But reality steps in again to give me a rude welcome that I'LL NEVER ESCAPE DEATH!" I stand up so suddenly that someone jumps. "EVERYWHERE I GO, SOMEONE DIES! AND IT'S NEVER GONNA BE ME! I'LL STILL BE HERE, WATCHING AS PEOPLE SACRIFICE THEMSELVES SO I CAN LIVE A LIFE I'LL NEVER TRULY HAVE!" I want to say more, but my voice cracks off and I collapse into the chair once more, losing full control of my tears.

"I should be the one dead."

_(There would've been no blood . . .)_

" . . . must be grateful . . ."

"HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO BE GRATEFUL WHEN I SHOULD BE THE ONE DEAD? I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE! I'VE ALREADY BEEN AROUND TOO LONG!"

" . . . wouldn't want this . . ."

_(He can't be gone . . .)_

" . . . not even listening . . ."

"I don't want to deal with this anymore . . ." I cry. "I don't want to be me anymore! I want to be someone else, anyone else! I DON'T WANT TO BE A ROBOT!" I slam my fist into the table again, watching as a tiny crack forms in the wood. A single tear drops from my eyes and lands on the splintered seam. I feel a hand on my shoulder, and turn around in my chair.

He stands above me, light dancing in his hazel eyes. A cocky smirk is glued to his face as if he's said some goading remark.

"Don't spend your life in grief," he tells me. "Pull yourself together. You've still got three brothers there who aren't just gonna leave you shattered like this. You may think you're useless, but man, you've gotta live. You're better than human. I'm just an ordinary guy."

"You are nowhere near ordinary, my brother." I give him a sad, shaky smile as tears continue to flow from my eyes. His grin widens.

"I sure as hell know it." I reach out towards him, knowing very well that my eyes are dark, hollow pits. I blink away the thick, cold tears that are blurring my vision. I'm afraid to open my eyes and face the emptiness in front of me. To face the fact that he is gone. Gone forever.

Goodbye, Kai. I'll miss you, brother.

* * *

**Well . . . I hope you enjoyed. Please review.**


End file.
